Cellular networks, such as long term evolution (LTE)/fourth generation (4G) cellular networks, have gained wide acceptance from both service providers/operators and their respective user communities (e.g., because of the ability to deliver mobile broadband with greater data capacity and lower latency than previous generations of cellular networks). Despite its wide acceptance, LTE alone may not be sufficient to meet the ever-increasing demand of data traffic, and operators are always seeking to improve network coverage and the end-user experience. For example, operators are rolling out wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) access points or hotspots to supplement LTE access. These Wi-Fi access points allow the user to access data services over Wi-Fi access, which eases the “stress” on LTE network resources. Because there is no circuit-switched (CS) voice domain in LTE, the mobile industry has adopted a globally interoperable Internet protocol (IP)-based voice and video calling solution for LTE, known as voice over LTE (VoLTE), which has enabled development of new innovative communication services, such as voice over Wi-Fi (VoWiFi) calling. It is noted that these LTE data access services, such as VoLTE and Vo-WiFi services, are different from operator-provided voice services. With combined VoWiFi/cellular services and seamless roaming between those two networks, subscribers are able to use voice over a Wi-Fi network, where available, and cellular connections where Wi-Fi is missing or where the user is outside of a Wi-Fi coverage area. Coupling VoWiFi service capabilities with cellular services shows great potential with respect to reducing the cost of voice services, in particular for roaming and for access to broadband services, while also increasing the convenience to users. Deploying Wi-Fi access points and services also enables operators to improve network coverage in indoor and rural areas in a cost effective manner.
With the ever increasing deployment and ability to use alternative networks such as Wi-Fi networks and cellular networks for the communication of voice and/or data, there is a need for improved methods, apparatus and/or systems to provide packet switched-to-packet switched access network (PS-to-PS) handovers. There is also a need to reduce or avoid excessive network loading, bandwidth usage and/or use of network resources including communications resources associated with signaling for handovers and/or handover related signaling including registration related signaling. There is a need to optimize PS-to-PS handover operations to eliminate call signaling steps and/or otherwise reduce or minimize control signaling overhead. There is a further need for PS-to-PS handover procedures that do not require the re-authorization of the user with core network. There is also a need for PS-to-PS handover procedures that reduce the amount of time required to complete handovers and improve the quality and continuity of voice data and/or other data during a communication associated with a voice call or a communication session. There is a need for handover procedures that do not require networks to support VoLTE so that handovers can be performed over a wider range of devices and networks than presently available handover procedures. There is a need for handover procedures which minimize changes to media paths utilized to provide the communications session, which can thereby improve the quality of the communication session (e.g., better voice continuity, no audio gaps). The various discussed needs relate to and/or are based on technical problems in the communications field. While there are many technical problems and needs discussed above, a system, method or apparatus which can address one or more of the needs and/or corresponding technical problems would be desirable.